


May Angels Keep You

by murderbynuns



Series: The Eternal War [1]
Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (2010)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Distrust, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Protective Michael, same sex family, young alex lannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbynuns/pseuds/murderbynuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As humanity tries to recover from the war that almost ended all life, Michael is forced to truly think about what he's done, the choices he's made and the fact that like it or not he's not alone any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Whisper On The Wind

_The longest night in creation that's what the angels call it, the night Michael made his choice. Forsaking Heaven's grace for mortals fear and distrust. For once they were fathers greatest creation, his crowing glory._

_And for the first time in creation the eyes of the Watchers turned from our duty, and it was in our neglect that we missed it._

_The smallest crack in an otherwise perfect celestial order, unnoticed, unchallenged and unhindered as it seeped it's essences into the world._

_Spreading slowly throughout the land, a whisper on the wind, a seed in the unconscious mortal minds, a powerful motivation and a long forgotten dream._

_A name lost in the sea of of two siblings age old rivalry._

_The Nephilium,_

_The once hunted children of our kind, cursed for their heart and condemned for their existence. But for one and all a greater power then any seen on heaven or earth._

_For even at the heart of paradise there is a darkness, a shadow that creeps up on us all and cocoons itself around the light until we succumb to its hidden temptation._

_And only when we lose ourselves to its charm do we see the true nature of all things, the dark decaying heart forced to entwine it's being with the light to be born anew._

_Like a phoenix risen from the ashes, completely unrecognisable from what it once was but still true to the spirit of what was._


	2. Requiem For Fallen Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael must face the consequence for his choices

Michael stood on the cliff side over looking the sea, the soothing song of the surf, the salty smell that carries itself upon the gentle breeze was almost enough to make him forget why he was there.

It had been a millennium since he'd been summonsed, very few where brave enough to approach the Archangel since he sided with the humans.

The sounds of wings on the wind brought Michael back from his thoughts as he turned to face the sound. Just in front of him was stood another male.

The older male smiled warmly at Michael as he looked him up and down before pulling him into a hug.

"Sariel" said Michael with a hint of awe and respect as he bowed slightly without thinking, making the other angel chuckle.

"Oh Michael my dear boy, as heaven and earth comes to see me as Deaths true form you still have a way to bring an old angel back to his senses" laughed Sariel as Michael smiled.

"It is good to see you too brother, forgive me but I'm confused to why I was summoned" asked Michael as Sariel stood beside him before bowing his head and sighing.

"We all live by heavens laws, from the highest choirs, to the mortals upon the earth and even the lowest circles inferno.

This is the way it's always been but when you defied our laws our fathers own commands, you started us all on a path only one other has walked" said Sariel seriously as Michael felt shivers down his spine.

"The Son of Morning may not have cared for mortals but his belief drove him as hard as your own, and it is for this reason that your desertion caused the Watchers to forget their duties" said Sariel as Michael looked at him in shock.

"Your path is now your own brother, but remember whatever yours or Gabriel's options your actions still reflects upon your heavenly Kin" with that Sariel spread his wings and took to the heavens leaving Michael speechless.


	3. Lost Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jeep believed dead Michael steps in to protect and guide young Alex, but Alex is unsure of the archangel.

_Alex stood in Vega's busy market square, but today it wasn't the market that had the square so full of emotion. At the centre of the market was the large screen that usually projects the word of the savour._

_But today it was broadcasting the listings of the casualties of the extermination war, in particular the largest assault on the Hoover Dam which was also happened to be the main base of Gabriel's operations._

_Alex watch the names as they sped across the screen praying that two names in particular didn't appear. His father and sister had been beside the Archangel Michael as he'd led a small unit against Gabriel._

_Suddenly Alex's world came crashing down around him as both his father's and sister's names, where listed alongside the Achangel's who was MIA._

_Alex was numb as he began walking, reality had not set in all he knew was he was alone now._

~~*~~

High above Vega Michael watched night fall, sighing as he absently rubbed his still healing ribs and shoulder. It may have been over six months since Gabriel's defeat but both he and Vega were still healing.

Michael's injures had been so bad that even he had believed his part in this battle was over, even now his wings had not yet recovered fully.

But the pain from them was nothing compared to the pain of losing good people, or the lose of the only two people that he'd come to regard as family since his fall from grace.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind Michael pulled on his hoodie, before descending the steps of the Stratosphere and out into the darkened Vega streets.

~~*~~

"What are you doing?" panicked William Whele as he nervously surveyed the palace hallways.

Behind him Claire Riesen was busy packing up her bag before she slung it over her shoulder, before throwing a rope down from her balcony.

"I want to see the city, not the city my father showed me. My father keeps telling me the city is still morning, but what are they morning and why?" said Claire as William just watched her.

"There are reasons why are parents don't show us the city, there was a war Claire and people died" sighed William as the princess of the city didn't listen.

"Yes William people died, but not just any people V's 1 to 3 died. THATS NOT FAIR. Can't you see that William and our parents are responsible for that" yelled Claire as she climbed over the balcony as William panicked even more.

"Claire are you insane, the drop will kill you" yelled William before Claire disappeared into the darkness.

~~*~~

Darkness

That's was all Alex knew now, from the streets of Vega to the looks people gave him. To them he was just another V1 orphan no one cared his family died so they could be so petty.

The nights seemed longer now, rain had felt colder and the drive to survive seemed lesser. With a pained groan Alex pulled himself out of his hiding place, the rain was unpleasant as it soaked though the holes in his clothing.

Pulling the tattered remains of his father's old coat around him, Alex headed towards the V1 food bank. As he approached the busier of the three banks in Vega he saw two older boys he'd usually avoid harassing a young girl about his age.

It was clear by the clothing she worn that she wasn't a V1, if he had to guess she was a V4 or higher. He would have carried on caring about as much about a V4 girl as she would have about him, but as he went to pass the girl lashed out hitting the taller boy square in the jaw.

Alex was impressed enough to walk over and get involved.

"Hey congratulations you finally found out what a girl looks like, shame that your to dumb to know what to do with one" laughed Alex making the two boys stop and stare at him in anger.

Flipping them the bird Alex raced off as the boys followed behind him, Alex's heart pounded as raced though the back alleys and side streets that run throughout Vega.

Rounding a corner he was sure he had lost them until something caught him in the face, falling to the ground Alex realised he hadn't been as fast as he thought.

~~*~~

Michael had been lost in though as he ran, he'd stopped at the food bank to check in with Louis and see how the V1 kids where doing.

Long ago Michael had been crowned the protector of children, and most of his Legion would attest to that. Suddenly out of nowhere Michael was surprised as someone grabbed his arm.

He was about to react when he realised who his companion was.

"Lady Riesen what are you doing here?" asked Michael in surprised as he lowered his hood.

Taking in her appearance in Michael growled as he felt his blood boil, her clothing was torn, she had cuts and bruises marring her body and she'd been crying.

"Who did this to you?" growled Michael again.

"Two thugs" said Claire as she composed herself before placing her hand on his arm.

"Archangel please another boy, he tried to stop them. They chased him that way" said Claire as she pointed toward the maze of back alleys that ran around the Stratosphere.

Nodding at Claire Michael raised his hood before taking off towards the alleys.

~~*~~

Alex groaned as he felt another blow connect with his ribs, his world was starting to go black round the edge when suddenly a booming voice stopped the boys dead.

"LEAVE THE BOY ALONE" yelled Michael as he approached the two boys.

As the two boys scrambled over themselves to hide from the Archangels gaze, it was then that Michael felt a familiar tingling as it ghosted over his skin making him shiver.

"Alex" whispered Michael to no one as he raced over to the small heep on the floor.

It had been months since the death of his father and sister causing Alex to go missing, causing Jeeps partner Gates Foley to burst into the Stratosphere in a panic.

Michael had done all he could but given his own injures his ability to search had been limited.

"Are you hurt?" asked Michael who was somewhere between relief and irritation with the young man.

"More rations for them if I'm dead" laughed Alex cockly as he was helped painfully to his feet.

Michael pulled Alex close to him, he allowed Alex to rest against his side. Alex looked up at the Archangel as he pushed his hood down, something in his memory gave him the feeling he should know his savour.

"Who are you?" asked Alex as they began walking.

"Someone who wants you to live though the night" laughed Michael warmly as they continued on.

"Why do you care?" growled Alex as he tried to push Michael away.

"I made a promise along time ago" said Michael sadly but before he could continue he felt Alex's weight sag against him.

"ALEX" yelled Michael as he placed Alex's unconscious body on the floor.

Checking him over Michael tried not to panic. Michael decided Alex needed help picked the young man and headed to the open market place.

Gritting his teeth Michael extended his still damaged wings, before taking off towards the Stratosphere. His back burned as the pain that shot though his wings became more then even he could cope with.

Crashing though the open window Michael landed with a heavy and unceremonious thud that echoed throughout the building.

Picking up Alex's still limp body Michael placed him on his bed before frantically searching the overly cluttered room. Michael was so engrossed in his search he missed the other male that entered the room.

"General?"

It was only as he was being addressed that Michael ceased his search and looked up, stood before him was a young man younger then Michael (well in appearance anyway), he was clean shaven, not quite as tall as Michael but similar in build.

His dark hair was cropped short and the uniform he wore indicated he'd not long come from Vega's hospital.

"Jason on the bed he needs...."

Michael's words where calmed as another's hand fell upon his shoulder.

"He will do all in his power brother, but while he works please let us check you over. You may be an Archangel but even you must take care of yourself" said an older male as he guided Michael towards another waiting for him.


	4. Consequences and Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex struggles with life, Gates struggles alone, Michael struggle with his humanity and Vega just ticks on

Michael stood stoically before the senate, he had never been a fan of the tedium of the senate or the councillors. For century's he'd led army's in heavens name, he wasn't used to having his every action questioned. 

Standing in the centre of the room, hands behind his back, ram rod straight as he was being looked down upon only made Michael's protest louder. 

"But Gabriel is gone" yelled Senator David Whele who didn't make any attempt to hide his mistrust of the Archangel.

"Yes but his army's are not, the dogs of heaven or the eight balls as you call them are instinctive creatures. Without guidance they will do what they know which is to kill and make war" explained Michael for the seventh time that morning.

He didn't understand why Vega's ruling council could not get that yes his brother may be gone, but many of his loyal still remain. So with a sigh Michael ignored the growing headache he had and continued. 

"The war with Gabriel may be over but those he commanded didn't all perish with him at the Dam, Helena and New Delph have both reported attacks and both report eight balls fleeing after the Dam blew. 

It is no secret that Vega was the worst hit, it's been six months and still we are rebuilding. Our numbers are not what they once where, what I'm proposing will not only protect Vega but help it's citizens feel like they mean something again" 

David Whele was about to argue when General Riesen raised his hand silence Senior Whele before speaking.

"What is it you propose Archangel?" he asked making Michael smirk slightly in Whele's direction.

"Since my creation I've led heavens army, I'm versed in all arts of war but also in protection. The few soldiers we have left guard the walls day and night but leave the citizens vulnerable.

Let me train a small group to keep the peace day to day, this will take the pressure off the soldiers on the walls" said Michael as almost like clockwork David Whele rose to contest his comments.

"And out of interest where would you get men for this, after all you have just pointed out we suffered greatly in the war"

"The V0's, 1's, 2's and 3's, they suffered casualties in the war but many of the survivors have already been attempting to keep order after the war. 

Grant them V3 statue as long as they serve and you will find many will be willing to work hard, not to mention this war orphaned a lot of children that my not live the winter out. 

I can attempt to work with the few school the Savourists set up, it can be offered as a voluntary way for some of them to get off the streets" added Michael as he was aware that what he offered might make some uncomfortable.

This often angered Michael, the Council was quick to hiss and brush off ideas like this because it involved the children of Vega, and yet so many died in the streets or where looked over every day. 

Michael knew for a fact that most of the V1 populous at that very time where children under sixteen, at least what he proposed would give some of them a chance.

"Very well, I'm not keen about putting weapons in the hands of children but seeing as it will be their choice I can't argue that grounds. There will be stipulations though Archangel.

As this is your suggestion and given we are so thin on soldiers I will give you one year to train your first batch of recruits. After that my men go back to the walls protection, you must also take care of and punish your own.

Our rations are low so you will have to see to your own food and medical supplies, for all intensive purpose you are your own unit bound by Vaga's laws but not its military protocols. 

The council will not interfere as long as your men don't interfere with Vega's military duties" said General Riesen as all but Senators Whele and Throne agreed.

Michael bowed respectfully before leaving the council chambers to return to his own quarters to begin preparations.

~~*~~

Alex woke startled and confused, reaching for anything to defend himself he was taken back at the sound of someone chucking.

Alex tried to sit up but soon regretted it, his head was both pounding and spinning at the same time. As his vision cleared he realised not only was he not alone, but also who was with him.

Sat on a chest of some sort just in front of him was the stranger from the night before, he was dressed in boots, combat pants and a sleeveless top. Gone was his hoodie and in its place draped over another box was a long leather coat.

"I must have hit my head harder then I thought" said Alex as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How so?" asked Michael as he cocked his head and watched Alex

"Because if I didn't that makes you an Archangel and protector of Vega" laughed Alex as he swore Michael looked offended. 

"And that is hard to believe why?" inquired Michael as he got to his feet and approached Alex.

"You chased off two kids in a hoodies in the backstreet of Vega, then couldn't find a first aid case. Not what I'd think of when someone says protector of the city" laughed Alex as Michael looked on with a small smile on his face.

"So I take it you were not as out of it as I believed" asked Michael as Alex chuckled.

"I wasn't until I was poked and prodded, I remember you being sat with two other talking" said Alex as Michael watched the young man as he struggled with his injures. 

Michael walked over to a small fridge, pulling out a small container he handed it to Alex before sitting down beside him. 

"A few of my loyal, you will meet a few of them soon enough bur first someone's been looking for you" said Michael as the elevator door pinged and another entered the room. 

"Alex" yelled Gates as he raced over to Alex and hugged him.

Michael indicated to Noma for them to leave Gates and Alex to talk.

~~*~~

Gates waited until Michael and Noma had left before turning to Alex, his anger had ebbed away the moment he'd seen his so-called son.   
Alex's skin was pale, his face sunken, bruises marred his skin as his torn clothing barley hung to his skinny frame. 

It had only been six months since Gates had lost Jeep and Audrey, but it was enough for the son he'd once raised with Jeep to change almost beyond recognition. 

The tension in the room was thick, Gates cast glances at Alex who had so far refused to look at him. Instead he had gotten up and was looked out the full size window and down upon Vega. 

"What do you want me to say Alex, I'm sorry that I feel in love with your dad, I'm sorry that Charlie died, I'm sorry that I brought you both to Vega.

I'm sorry that we built the city together, I'm sorry that I followed Jeep to battle, I'm sorry that I thought up the plan that cost me the man I loved and I'm sorry that I survived when he didn't" sighed Gates in frustration.

"But I've never been sorry that you became our son" 

Alex turned round to face Gates, his face was stained with tear. Despite the pain from his injures Gates rose from were he was sat, pulling Alex into his arms he vowed to protect Alex in Jeeps absence. 

~~*~~

Michael would usually have enjoyed wandering round the busy marketplace, the sights and sounds of human life would fill him with joy and wonder few of his kind ever felt. 

And at least for a few hours he could almost feel like he was one of them, and not an Archangel of the Lord. 

But today few could raise his spirits, seeing Alex, his chosen charge and son of his oldest mortal brethren as broken as he was only served as a reminder of hid failure to keep his promise. 

In all the years he'd know him Jeep's faith in Michael (human or otherwise) had never once faltered, even after Charlie's death Jeep's faith had remained strong.

Michael wondered if he truly deserved the honour of the faith Jeep had in him, as his thoughts became deeper and his sighs harsher Michael became aware he was no longer alone.

"You seem troubled brother?" asked Louis from behind Michael as he continued to stack shelves around him.

"Alex has been found" said Michael as Louis stopped dead before he looked at him.

"From the look upon your face and the emotions rolling off you brother the chosen one wasn't in good health?" asked Louis as Michael's shoulders sagged as he sighed. 

"I failed him, I failed Jeep and I failed the city" sighed Michael in defeat. 

Louis sighed as he shook his head, it pained him to see his Prince, his General, his brother suffering in such a way. 

Taking a risk he placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, when he didn't react Louis guided him towards his small shop and into his small office.   
Sitting him down Louis made tea for them before sitting down before Michael so they could talk. 

~~*~~

Michael and Louis where still talking when Gates and Alex entered the small green grocer, as Michael went to stand he was taken by surprise when Gates pulled him into a strong hug. 

"You swore to me, to Jeep and to Charlie you'd protect him. You are. You swore to me you'd find him when other didn't care and you did, thank you Michael Jeep always had faith in you and now I see why" whispered Gates as he felt the tension leaving the Archangel.

Gates wasn't as dumb as people thought, unlike many to him the Archangel was more then a protector. To him he was family and more human then he realised, and because of that he often saw Michael's vulnerabilities as more then failings on the Archangels part. 

Gates held on a little longer as he saw Michael discreetly wipe away the tears his words had brought, stepping aside he also greet the other familiar face beside Michael. 

Gates was now other then Alex the only person that knew Louis was anything more then he seemed.

After a lifetime in heaven as the Angel of Inspiration it had taken a lot for him to leave his post and side with Michael, and for that Gates could respect him.

"Louis"

Gates nodded as Louis smiled before he stepped past Gates, before guiding Alex out of the office leaving Gates and Michael to talk. 

~~*~~

After Louis and Alex left Gates gave out a groan before collapsing into a chair, Michael cast a worried glance at his friend. 

Gate's leg was still bound in a cast, his bruises had faded and his wounds long since turned to scars, but his pain was more then clear.

"How do you do it Michael? How do you wonder among us, when all we do is take and hate, you've given up everything for us, your faith, your brother, your wings even your freedom to a point and yet they still question your loyalties" 

"Jeeps faith never wavered even when he knew it would cost him his life, I wish I'd have been worth of it" sighed Michael as suddenly all his years seemed to hit him.

Gates sighed as old shadows passed over the Archangels face.

~~*~~

The gardens where a stark contrast to the busy marketplace, the calm, general and serene state helped take the edge off Alex's current state of mind. 

It pained Louis to see Alex so closed off, chosen on or not a boy his age should not carry such a heavy burden of loss. 

As they passed by on of the Savour statues, surrounded by a beautiful pond fill with Koy Carp Alex stopped and smiled.

"How are you Alex?" asked Louis as he took the opportunity to speak with him.

Alex remained quiet as he watched the fish, Louis watched on until finally Alex sighed before speaking.

"Your like him aren't you?" asked Alex as Louis just chuckled.

"Depends"

"You have wings don't you" questioned Alex without looking up from the pond.

Louis lent back against the statue, just off in the shadows away from prying eyes before allowing his sleek black wings to make a brief appearance. 

Alex looked up with a slight smile on his face before his attention retuned to the fish. 

"You think Michael's bad now, I've known him for millennium" laughed Louis as he lit up a cigarette. 

"Why my dad?" 

"Your father had a strong faith in not only humanity but he trusted Michael. 

Outside of Heaven's Legions Michael has never trusted anyone the way he has your father, not even I have held Michael's ear as he had" spoke Louis as Alex tried to find anger in his words but instead he found respect. 

"Alex I know your hurting but please give Michael and Gates a chance since they too are mourning" with that Louis and Alex continued on round the gardens.

~~*~~

Night had long since hit Vega when they returned to the shop, Michael and Gates had long since found a bottle of good whiskey and where enjoying it.

"Good to see you both finally talked" said Louis as Alex and he stood in the doorway.

"We talked, argued, laughed and mourned" said Michael as Gates saluted with his glass. 

"Long ago I made all a promise that I'd put your life before mine, and I intend to keep that promise. Tomorrow I begin recruiting for my Archangel Corp who in time will take over as the main security force for Vega. 

Gates has agreed with my suggestion that it's time we taught you all we know, and all Jeep wanted. So tomorrow you start training with me personally until you are old enough to enrol" said Michael as Alex shot them both a dirty look but sighed none the less.


	5. Wounds Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex begins to get an understanding of both Micheal's role in Vega and just what's been forgotten about within the city's walls.

Weeks had past and word of both Micheal's returning strength and growing Archangel Corp spread, somthing in the city begain the change. It was almost as if hope was spreading though the ranks and healing the wounds of war, even Alex had found himself seeking out the Archangel for no real reason other company. As both his wings and his arm had put a brief end to his own training Michael's atention had turned to his quarters and what to do with them. 

That was how Alex came to find him a few hours later covered in paint while the Stratosphere looked like a battle had taken place. Chuckling to himself Alex watched as their great protector stood arm in a sling, covered from head to toe in paint and completely unaware of Alex's presence or so he thought.

"If you are to remain please make yourself useful and pass me the rag to your right" asked Michael as he's atention never left the section of wall he was working on. 

"Have you given thought to what we spoke about?" Asked Michael as he took the rag without looking at Alex. 

Shrugging Alex wondered over to Micheal's workbench, suddenly finding the brushes interesting he refused to look at Michael. Shaking his head as he chuckled Micheal was fully aware of Alex's movements, Micheal was confident about the choices Alex was about to make. Walking over Micheal placed his brushes back in their pot before placing his free hand upon Alex's shoulder. 

"Jeep was a mortal like none I have ever known, even before the war he was quick to put others needs before his own. He loved your mother when even she couldn't love herself, when you were born he didn't even think twice about taking you on as his own. He even tried to take on Gabriel to save me once" chuckled Micheal as he remembered Jeep's actions that night. 

Alex looked at Michael with a confused look upon his face, Michael just smiled as he cleaned his hands before reaching for his coat. He knew that Jeep had kept much of their first meeting from Alex, but Micheal knew better then anyone that eventually the truth would come to light. Micheal motioned for Alex to follow as he left his quarters. 

**_~~*~~_ **

Claire  Riesen sat aggressively on her bed, she'd refused to look at her father let alone speak to him for almost a week. She had even treated Micheal in a way that was unbecoming of a child of her house or station. 

General Riesen sat at his table and sighed as he eyed his daughters bedroom door. As much as he loved Claire he knew she was both spoilt and sheltered,but after the death of his beloved wife Clemtine and their rescue thank to Micheal he didn't belive many could blame him. 

But sometime he questioned his own decisions to keep so much from her, lost in his thoughts he didn't notice his company until a shadow fell over him. 

"I hope the day finds you well Archangel?" General Riesen greeted Michael pleasantly as he motioned for him to sit. 

"I must apologise once again for Claire's behaviour recently, I fear in protecting her in may have inadvertently led her to believe the streets are safe for her or that she knows enough to survive. .."  The snort out of Alex brought both mens atention to him, this only made him more defensive.

"Is this..."

"Jeeps son? Yes" answered Michael in his usual emotionless tone.

"Then I owe you both my condolences and my thanks. Your family were hero's not just to this city but to all they met. There are many alive in Vega today because of them. I know this might not be a comfort to you but I can see in you the same courageous heart" spoke General Riesen every inch the leader he was.

Alex just rolled his eyes as Michael and General Riesen continue talking.

**_~~*~~_ **

Willam Whele hid amoung some old create as he cradled his damaged wrist and broken ribs, to say his father had been displeased at his recent action was an understatement. It was no secret to Willam that his father resented him surviving when his mother and siblings hadn't and because of that everyday he paid for his survival. Sudden movement round him caused Willam to jump, losing his grip on the box he crashed to the ground with a painful thump. 

"Master Whele I didn't see you there" said Louis as he offered to aid Willam, when he struggles to move Louis felt anger towards David and sympathy toward the young man. 

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" said Louis as William looked afraid

"It will go no further then us and the medical personnel, but I can't in good faith pretend I can't see you in the pain you are in" said Louis calmly as he waited for William's reaction. 

It was no secret in Vega that David Whele had a temper, from the day the first brick of the wall was laid the people saw it clear as day. Most kept their distance hoping never to incur the wrath of the most hated man on the planet let alone within Vega, visiting dietarys from Newcastle Delph and Helena would often rather deal with Micheal then David. 

But never would Louis have dreamed that with all Vega and even David himself had been though to survive would then man fall so low as to beat his only child. Letting out a sigh Louis's thoughts returned to the overously fearful young man. Watching Willam nervously shift he was relived when he walked over a lowing Louis to guide him inside the shelter. 

Willam silently cradled his wrist as they walked though, he took in all around him. Lined up row by row with the bulding was military style bunks each one occupied by ragged looking men, women and children. 

"Who are they?" Asked Willam as he watched a young girl no older then himself as she atempted to feed herself and her younger sister. 

"They are the V1's, men and women who's injures are so bad they can not aid the city. Children who have witnessed their families being torn apart by Eight-Balls or who's parents had died saving the city. The war has done enough damage these people are forgotten numbers that saw the worst of the fight, theses are the people that prove the V system doesn't work" sighed Louis as Willam went quiet. 

"This is the last refuse for the forgotten, here they find a place, a voice and some crumb of respect. Your father and  General Riesen would rather see it closed down, if it wasn't for the Archangel these people wouldn't have any hope" said Louis as he sat Willam down before searching for a first aid kit. 

Leaving his small office Louis approached one of the off duty soldiers helping out, once the soldier had left Louis returned to Willam. 

**_~~*~~_ **

Alex was less bored then he thought he'd be as he listened to the General and Michael discussing the day to day running of the city, Michael's plan for the Archangel Corp and the continued relations between New Delph, Helena and Vega. Michael was impressed as Alex spoke up and even questioned some of the decisions being made, the sudden appearance of an off duty soldiers surprised all more so when he addressed Micheal privately. Standing Micheal excused them both before heading out into the streets of Vega and towards the medical centre. 

"Micheal?"

"I've just received word that Louis need to see me but first I need to retrieve one of my loyal from the Medical Center, you should remember him from the night you spent in the Stratosphere" answered Michael as Alex nodded. 

As they arrived Alex did indeed recognize who they had come to find, Jason was busy patching up the arm of a young girl no older then six or seven. Turning to speak to another Jason saw Michael and almost injured himself as he went to greet Michael, Alex watched in quiet fascination as Micheal discreetly raised his hand causing Jason to almost bow slightly before aproching them. Jason guided them to a discreet place for them to talk.

"It is good to see you well my prince, how are you healing?" Asked Jason respectfully.

"I am well my brother, my wing will be healed soon then maybe I can remove my arm from this" growled Micheal unhappily making Alex and Jason chuckle 

"Give it time my prince, and how are you fairing Alex I'm sorry I've been unable to check upon you but his highness has take up most of my time?"

"I'm good" grunted Alex in response 

"Have it you way, now what would bring you both here of all places?" Asked Jason as Micheal seemed to cool.

"Louis has sent word that he needs to speak to me, but he's also asked that you attend" said Michael as Jason nodded.

**_~~*~~_ **

Louis was stood outside the shelter as the three of them aproched, Louis took Jason to one side before aproching Michael and Alex. Bowing out of respect Louis led them into the shelter Alex knew well. 

"I'm glad to see you well Alex" said Louis as he offered him a genuine smile making Alex feel welcome.

"You summoned me brother and I know you well, I would not be here unless you truly need me" questioned Micheal as Louis sighed.

"I could bring up the missing V1 children or the lessing rations I'm receiving to feed these people, but it seems we may have a more fearful situation closer to home" said Louis as he discreetly interacted towards his office. 

Both Alex and Michael looked and were surprised to see Jason treating William's injures. 

"He's not said much but it's overously someone close to home causing the injures to him. He flinched everytime someone's moved or made a noise. I'm planning on inviting him to help out around the shelter to give him a chance to get away from his father"

"Good I will continue to keep an eye on David Whele, he's already become to suspicious for my liking, his action are also becoming questionable"

"Understood, may heaven keep you"

"And you brother" said Micheal as he and Alex left before they were noticed 

"I did not bring you out just to follow me around today Alex, I wanted you to listen and observe the truth. Vega has many secrets and few ever see the truth, as it protector I see many things but I am still an Angel kin to thouse many fear. I can no longer see all or know all, this is were I need help Alex. 

Like your father you know many of my secrets, I trust you greatly and I would hope you might come to trust me. So now I must ask you for your help, on choseing to join the Archangel Corp I will need you to be my eyes to go where I can not. In return I will protect you as much as I can but it will mean living like a V1 before rising in the ranks" said Michael as Alex looked at him before casting a look at the shelter.

"Ok if it will help them" Alex said as Michael knew he met the V1's 

"But when you take down David Whele I wanna be there" he added as Michael nodded before excepting Alex's hand. 

 

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> When Michael sided with humanity a handful of his loyal followed him, so for the purpose of my fic the senators and Vaga are aware that angels reside in the city but not who they are. 
> 
> Also though it's not used a lot in the first episode a V0 allocation is mentioned so I will be using it. 
> 
> Also it makes more sense with how the senate acts in the first epp that Jeep was believed killed and not just walked out on Alex


End file.
